1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boot or shoe appliance which, when properly attached to the sole of a boot or shoe, helps prevent the wearer from slipping on slippery surfaces. This invention is therefore particularly well suited for wet surfaces or surfaces which are covered with snow or ice. Further, this invention is well suited to those individuals who are required to stand for long periods of time on hard surfaces as the boot appliance for improved traction and wear prevention provides a cushioning support. Further, the boot applicance for improved traction and wear prevention, when properly attached to the sole of a shoe or boot, prevents wear and protects the sole of the boot or shoe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In inclement weather, the possibility of injury to an individual is increased due to accidental slipping on a slippery surface such as wet pavement, snow or ice. A variety of shoe appliances have been developed to help prevent this danger. One type of such device requires physical connection to the shoe in a permanent fashion. Examples of such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,061,962; 1,141,844; and 908,173. Another type of such device is applied to the shoe by fitting over a large portion of the shoe itself as a type of over-shoe. Examples of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 204,483; 1,841,701; and 3,616,522.
Those prior art devices which require physical connection to the sole permanently converts the shoe to the desired purposes. Accordingly, these devices are generally unsatisfactory as a temporary anti-skid shoe appliance.
Those devices which cover the shoe can be attached and detached, however, the procedures for putting the appliances on the shoes are generally difficult and cumbersome due to the tightness of fit of these devices. It is this tightness of fit which generally helps provide their waterproofing effect. However, this fit between the boot and the appliance necessarily results in the difficult attachment to the boot.
A particular problem associated with ski boots which are well suited to this device and which is not addressed in the prior art, is that simple walking in ski boots causes wear and tear on the toe and heel of the ski boot. This wearing down of the ski boot can cause improper operation of a ski binding which may result in injury to an individual. There are no products which are designed to prevent this form of deterioration to a ski boot or a boot generally.